


Hurry Back

by Pangaea



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Art, Barebacking, Digital Art, Doggy Style, Food, Food Kink, Gangbang, M/M, NSFW Art, Nantaimori, Nyotaimori, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangaea/pseuds/Pangaea
Summary: nsfw drawing series of Hux/KOR in increasingly compromising positionsPLS READ THE TAGS as chapters update.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Knights of Ren
Comments: 49
Kudos: 266





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [while you were gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759409) by [TheSpaceCoyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote). 

> so TheSpaceCoyote was yelling about Hux/KOR on twitter and I'm a sucker for gangbangs, so I ran off into my dark corner to make these. Enjoy.
> 
> Hux inviting the KOR to ravish him while Kylo is away

  
  
  
  



	2. We'll Eat You Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a nantaimori + gangbang "bonding ritual" kylo talks hux into I suppose. ngl I just wanted to make some gross food kink.


End file.
